dollhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dollhouse Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- Videos I think the main page has too many embedded videos. --Sloths 21:09, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :Totally agreed. How about now? --— Wiesengrund (talk) 21:11, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::I don't see a difference. Something like User:Sloths/main. --Sloths 21:20, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :::Oops, seems like I forgot to save it. :) But, yeah I very much like the "More Videos..."-idea.--— Wiesengrund (talk) 21:22, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I just added a "more links" section to my page. The right column is still too long. I feel like the "producers" and "characters" in the Content section could be written side by side instead of on top of each other to save space. I did it but it barely changed a thing. --Sloths 22:55, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Episodes section Is it me or does the episodes section looks a bit scrunched up with the picture of the cast and the cast links on the right of the episodes? Maybe we could separate and move the cast section above the "News". --Occam's Razor 02:44, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Just to added on to the above. Maybe keep the Cast in the same section and cut the episode list and move season 2's episode to the right of season one's and the cast on the bottom or above the lists. --Occam's Razor 02:53, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, it is a bit scrunched up right now, but I figured we'd delete the Season 1 episodes from there once we get closer to September. They're still accessible on a myriad of ways but not really front-page necessary at that point, imo, since Season 2 will be probably be the topic of interest for most people.--— Wiesengrund (talk) 05:28, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::Alright sounds good to me. --Occam's Razor 09:18, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::How about creating a page with a list of episodes and a short summary for each season and just having a link to each season there? That way both seasons are listed and it will help if the show goes on to have more. I guess it would also help for those who don't want to be spoiled by episode titles. Just a thought. --Chiidatbe 14:06, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::::The List of Dollhouse episodes already exists, and I've reworked the right column now differently to make it not so scrunched. I think having the current episodes on the main page proved successful in the first season. Season 1 is still accessible via the navigation sidebar on the left and the "list" link above the Season 2 listing. How does that look to you guys? --— Wiesengrund (talk) 12:17, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Project Question I have a question, something I discovered through my attempts at customization (bad eyes with bright colors), several templates have it coded to use white, when everything is already normally white, why is this? I only ask because in a preview in which I deleted those codes, the tables and templates (such as the episode sidebars) responded to my customization, which I am attempting in order to be able to contribute to this wiki more. Also a second question; how about an engagements template? I notice that episode pages tend to have an 'engagements' table and was thinking that perhaps a template could allow a more unified (and widely usable) design, in which like other templates, one just 'fills in the blanks' --Terran Officer 20:40, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :That's a good idea. Do you know how to do it?Liam Mars 23:39, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the delayed response, which are you referring to, the engagements template? I can draw something up, sure. --Terran Officer 04:37, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm definitely applauding a engagements template, the table currently used is very much the opposite of handy. :) :(Sidenote: General questions such as this should be discussed at the Community Portal, since it's not really main page related.) --— Wiesengrund (talk) 12:39, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Featured Article Hey should we include a "Feature Article" section to the page? It seems like every other Wikia has one. ----Occam's Razor 01:21, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, we definitely should have such a feature although I'll have to be honest and state that I am not so clear on how that particular feature works, but it's a good idea, it gives a wider appeal to the wika community, and shows how serious we are here about being a good wiki, and gives potential contributers a reason to contribute. All there'd really be to do, is nominate articles for such things. --Terran Officer 01:25, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :: From what I am gathering from various other wikias it could be something like this: Dollhouse is a television series created by Joss Whedon and starring Eliza Dushku, centering around a secret organization that controls "dolls" or "Actives" and programs them to do any kind of required work, after which they get their memories erased and resort to a child-like state waiting for the next assignment. The series picks off at the moment when Dushku's character, Echo, starts to remember things between assignments. more...'' I guess we can nominate articles by putting up a nomination on the articles page and if anyone agrees or disagrees, they say so on the talk page. ----Occam's Razor 01:47, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, that sounds fine by me, we'll do it that way. Good idea. --Terran Officer 02:23, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Ok. when will be a good time to implement it? --Occam's Razor 02:54, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :We'll probably need a featured article template eventually, but for now (we can do this whenever), we can either find an article we feel is a good example of a combined effort, or wait for a while to see what else happens (but this wiki is over a year old, so..). Any thoughts on what meets a featured article? What sort of standards? ::I look over some articles to see if I can make a list. --Occam's Razor 05:23, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Featured articles are a great idea, it would be most awesome if we could have little templates like "This article is nominated" and "Featured article". But before that, it would maybe be a good idea to discuss the criteria of what makes a featured article. We started to work on a Manual of Style a while ago. It's far from complete (as the many still open questions on the discussion page clearly show), but if we could get that finished we would have a good basis for featuring articles. Of course, being featured should probably also mean being a detailed and community-generated article (i.e. aspects not covered by the MoS). So a suggested To Do List for that project would be: *Finish the Manual of Style *Write up a "Featured Article" general reference/FAQ page (detailing what it means to be featured, how the process of nomination works, etc. basically the page you get to see when you click on a link provided by the following: *Write small templates ("Featured", "Nominated") for the articles *Write the displaying template for the main page *Start the nomination process with a few articles I think we should all work together on the Manual of Style in the next few days/weeks to get a good base of operations for the coming season. I will try to write up the Featured article reference page. --— Wiesengrund (talk) 12:39, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, you're probably right on that, we should discuss what sort of standards need to be met for such things. --Terran Officer 18:21, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::I agree. I'll pop over to the Manual of Style and see if I can give my opinion on some things. --Occam's Razor 00:22, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Colour Scheme I can't be the only on who find the color scheme quite distracting and hard to read. Lying 01:42, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Do you have suggestions as to what we could make better? --— Wiesengrund (talk) 07:24, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Touche. The text that you get when you click something is a bit of an eye strain, and it would be nice to see the edit page/leave message/etc bar maybe its' own color. Another thing is red on red, when links are not created. Not a lot of suggestions, but I haven't thought of much yet. Lying 19:07, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::I must apologize for not staying on top of this, everyone i am still making minor edits and updates to the theme as I research/study the proper coding and test to see what works, and what does not. --Terran Officer 21:11, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Agreed, the color scheme really really needs some updating.Katrinaniolet 23:47, March 12, 2010 (UTC) The number one rule of colour schemes is to NEVER have dark text on a dark background (or light on light). I will try to change the colour palette on this site Johnfrombluff (talk) 06:45, January 7, 2013 (UTC) What now? So what will the headline be for this page along with the video? --Occam's Razor 23:03, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :I was just wondering about that for the entire wiki, but in particular this page, the best bet would probably be to turn the headline into more of a welcome message as a lot of the well established wiki's tend to do (I somewhat have a couple ideas for it, despite already having a ton of things to do for the wiki). The video area, as they tend to get removed from Youtube, could probably be dropped entirely, or replaced with a different panel (or new video?), but that all depends on what could really be used? The main page could probably be set up now for "featured article" and things like that, and perhaps the episode/character list can be collapsed/redesigned/removed as well. There's a ton of things to think about, really, and this is just some initial thoughts I have. --Terran Officer 00:31, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah a welcome message would be nice along with the removal of the trailer with a featured article. We could keep the list un-collapsible but a least design it cause I'm getting tired of see this every time I visit the site. --Occam's Razor 02:10, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, I had no idea it did things like that to people, it works fine for me (maybe it's my screen or something), and I had always had to tweak things to make it fit. Sorry about that, Occam, never meant to have something like that done to you. --Terran Officer 20:11, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::It's alright, no harm done. I am pretty sure it's was my screen. Took me a while it was just me it was screwed up for and I would had fixed it but that's out of my scope. It's better now with the trailer out but the content is still out there. 21:28, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::ah auto-login didn't work. sorry. --Occam's Razor 21:29, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :What dod you mean, the content is still out there, things are not lined up properly?--Terran Officer 23:40, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::oh my bad yeah it's not lined up with the rest of the sections. 17:35, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'll do what I can, but it looks fine to me, so it's hard to do, but at this point, swapping that around might be a good idea, particularly if your someone seeing ads, it's likely to look even worst. My idea for contents now though, its to make some sort of table of contents type of thing, a general thing to lead to specific/general pages, not just a select few characters/episodes. Would appreciate some ideas on what should be listed in there to better organize it. --Terran Officer 21:15, February 16, 2010 (UTC) New Edits I just removed the trailer thing, if anyone can think of a good reason why we should still have it, let us know, we'll see what we should do. Secondly, I do not know how it appears to everyone else, but I've seen a certain order kept for the last year on what is where, but the code itself is in awkward positions. With that said, some future work is probably a good idea. --Terran Officer 19:37, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to see the "Don't forget to watch the final episode" message replaced with some info and a link to the upcoming echo-1 conference http://www.seanharry.com/e1/index.htm Katrina Niolet 19:18, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Background Color Would it be possible to change the background's color? I can actually only read less than half an article before I need to look away and rest my eyes. The brown of the background vs. the white/blue/yellow of the font is annoying. The articles should stay white and black and then have another color around the border. :I apologize for that, the color scheme was decided some time ago in an attempt to try and do something similar to the Los Angeles Dollhouse colors (although in hindsight, I might have been wrong about the browns). At the risk of sounding like an advertising plug (which it really isn't), if you had an account you might be able to choose your own skin (and in a personal note, white background and black text is actually far to bright for me, it's like looking into a light bulb).--Terran Officer 06:40, September 28, 2010 (UTC)--Terran Officer 06:40, September 28, 2010 (UTC) It's really unfortunate that Terran Officer suffers from this problem. However I hope he or she realises that they are in a tiny minority of internet users who suffers from such a problem. For the rest of humanity, black or dark grey text on a white background is, by a large margin, the easiest way to read text, for both short and extremely extended periods. So I really hope that this colour scheme can be changed. I will try to do it, and if someone doesn't like it they can revert my change. Johnfrombluff (talk) 06:49, January 7, 2013 (UTC)